Lampu di Kamar
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Lampu di kamar itu selalu saja mati. Sasuke merasa kebingungan. [#TantanganLimaParagraf: Sasuke&Sai prefer to Sasuke centric AU pwp day 19]


**Lampu di Kamar**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#Tantangan Lima Paragraf: Sasuke****&Sai prefer to Sasuke centric**** AU day 1****9**

**.**

**.**

Mati. Masih mati. Selalu saja mati. Lampu di kamarnyalah yang selalu mati tadi. Sasuke yang tengah berjalan mondar-mandir terheran—sambil menenteng secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul dan berkacak pinggang dengan hanya satu tangan. Ia menggerutu sebal. Bagaimana bisa penghuni kos-kosan di sebelah kamarnya tidak pernah keluar dari kamar? Padahal ini sudah pukul 7 lebih. Keadaan di luar sudah sedemikian gulita. Semua kamar lain sudah mulai menyalakan lampu penerang kamar, tetapi lampu di dalam kamar si penghuni tersebut tetap saja mati. Sasuke ganti memijati pelipis. Pening tak karuan. Sudah dua minggu lebih penghuni itu menyewa kamar tersebut dan hingga kini ia belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sungguh berbeda dengan semua orang yang pernah menyewa kamar, yang biasanya akan langsung berkenalan dan meminta nomor kontak yang sewaktu-waktu bisa dihubungi kalau-kalau ia membutuhkan bantuan nanti.

Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan, Sasuke membatin, setengah kesal setengah cemas. Sedikit merasa bingung, ia kemudian menghentikan langkah bimbangnya. Bagaimana jika telah terjadi sesuatu dengan penghuni kamar tersebut? Sasuke menolahkan kepala ke kiri-kanan dan kembali berpikir. Haruskah ia mengetuk pintu kamar si tetangga misterius? Begini-begini, Sasuke masihlah manusia labil. Rasa khawatir berubah menjadi sebentuk raut penasaran. Kemarin, Sasuke sempat mendengar bahwa penghuni kamar tersebut adalah seorang lelaki. Namanya Sai. Hanya Sai saja. Barang bawaannya sewaktu kali pertama Sasuke mengintip dari balik gorden jendela terlihat cukup banyak untuk dibawa lelaki itu seorang diri. Ada lima buah kardus besar-besar dan dua koper. Sungguh sayang, Sasuke tidak sempat melihat bagaimana rerupa lelaki tersebut. Ia hanya berhasil melihat punggungnya saja, serta tangan yang kuat menyeret dua buah koper sekaligus. Sungguh gila sekaligus menarik perhatian untuk ditekuni. Sasuke sesungguhnya bukanlah orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain, tetapi kali ini keadaannya berbeda. Sai adalah tetangganya. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke ikut terseret untuk terus memikirkannya.

Mengetuk atau tidak? Batin Sasuke terasa gemas. Meneguhkan pendirian, Sasuke meletakkan cangkir di meja luar kamar, lantas mendekati pintu kamar si penghuni misterius. Ah, masa bodoh kalau ia akan menerima amukan atau pengusiran, yang penting, ia tidak mau lagi dijegal dengan rasa penasaran seperti ini. Sasuke jelas tidak tahan. Ada yang pernah berkata jika rasa penasaran adalah racun pembunuh yang paling mujarab. Baru pertama kali ini Sasuke mempercayainya. Sebelum-sebelumnya, ia selalu menguarkan tawa keras-keras saat diberitahu, tetapi sungguh, siapakah yang bisa tenang jika hati sudah demikian terjarah oleh rasa penasaran? Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya. Pintu berpelitur cokelat itu ia ketuk halus. Satu kali, dua kali; hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti. Empat kali, lima kali; tetap saja hampa yang menganga sebagai jawabnya. Belum menyerah, Sasuke tergoda untuk melirik sedikit ke samping pintu. Mata legamnya tertuju kepada kenop pintu. Ingin sekali rasanya memutar pegangan pintu berbahan perak mengkilat tersebut. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Sasuke memutuskan untuk memutar kenop.

Tidak terkunci. Kembali, Sasuke merasa heran. Ceroboh betul si penghuni kamar. Sasuke bukanlah jenis orang yang bisa menahan diri. Kesempatan emas, demikian pikiran kotor dalam benaknya bersambang bersamaan dengan ia yang menyelinap di celah pintu. Debu, kegelapan, dan bau cat adalah yang kali pertama menyapa hidung. Sasuke menyapukan pandangan ke sepenjuru kamar. Jendela yang selalu tertutup membuat udara menjadi pengap. Hati-hati, Sasuke terus berjalan. Kamar ini sangatlah luas. Ada banyak lemari besar-besar yang diletakkan sehingga membentuk semacam sekat. Terhitung belasan lukisan yang sengaja dipajang berderet-deret di dinding. Semua lukisan itu menurut Sasuke masih dalam tahap setengah jadi. Lukisan itu terlihat disketsa dan diberi cat pewarna dengan asal-asalan, tetapi entah mengapa menimbulkan kesan suram dan mistis. Lukisan tersebut kebanyakan berupa wajah yang tidak sempurna atau tubuh manusia yang dipotong-potong. Bercak darah paling sering dilukis. Sasuke mendadak merasa mual. Ada juga kanvas besar beserta penyangganya; satu masih tegak berdiri, sementara dua lagi tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, seakan terjatuh oleh sesuatu.

Sasuke tidak menemukan siapa pun atau apapun lagi. Kamar ini seperti tidak berpenghuni. Hanya ruangan yang tampak berantakan beserta lukisan-lukisan tadilah yang menandakan kamar ini masih dihuni. Sasuke merasa cemas sekaligus tegang. Barulah ketika ia sampai di lemari penyekat terakhir, ia melihat sebuah pemandangan mengerikan. Seorang lelaki tengah gantung diri dengan leher yang seperti habis tergorok oleh benda tajam. Darah menetes-netes dari tubuhnya yang sudah membiru, menggenangi lantai yang sebelumnya putih bersih. Hanya butuh waktu lima detik bagi Sasuke untuk mengetahui pisau dapurlah yang menyebabkan leher lelaki itu sobek hingga mengucurkan banyak darah. Tungkai kaki serasa Sasuke melemas. Ia ingin berteriak meminta bantuan, tetapi sekadar bernapas pun ia merasa begitu kesulitan. Lemari tua akhirnya Sasuke pagangi untuk menyangga tubuhnya agar tak lantas ambruk. Mata Sasuke mencari-cari, sesuatu entah apa yang bisa ditemukan dalam keadaan malang ini. Pada ranjang yang sudah lusuh seprainya, terdapat sebuah kanvas besar yang dilukis indah, bergambar seorang lelaki berpakaian jas hitam dan seorang perempuan yang mengenakan gaun berwarna putih, berdiri mesra di depan panggung pengantin. Tangan si perempuan memegang satu bukat bunga mawar merah. Ketika tangan gemetar Sasuke membalik kanvas itu, terdapat tulisan di dalamnya yang berbunyi: _Kepada istriku yang dengan sepenuh hati kucintai, Yamanaka Ino. Ini hadiah untuk pernikahanmu dengan suami barumu. _Tertanda, Sai.

[fin]

Wednesday—March, 27th 2019


End file.
